Hot shot's true heritage
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: What if Hot shot finds out his actually Velocitronian?
1. Chapter 1 where is he from?

_What if Hot shot finds out his actually Velocitronian!_

chapter 1

A Velocitronian couple just had a newborn son on their ship. "Congratulations he's very healthy." The medic said.

"Let's name him Hot shot." the femme said.

"Hot shot that is perfect." the mech said.

Little Hot shot was fussing. "There, there Hot shot soon we will be on Velocitron in a couple of days and you will become a champion racer some day." his mother said. Then began to nurse him.

There was some turbulence.

"Dear what's going on?" the femme asked.

Hot shot began crying his meal was interrupt by the turbulence and the turbulence scared him. His mother guided him back to her breast and allowed him to finish his meal. She made sure to hold him close so the bumpy turbulence won't jerk him loose.

Hot shot then let go he was finished. Once burped he was cooing and his mother was rocking him.

More turbulence came and it rougher than the last time and alarm started blaring.

Hot shot was crying loudly he was frightened.

There was smoke too. The femme saw her husband run in. "Dear the ship is about to explode and but there is only one escape pod because I already ordered the rest of the crew off. Sweet heart we need to use the last pod to save our son because the pod so small only he can fit in." he said.

"Okay." she said. She carefully hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "Remember sweetie mommy loves you and you are a Velocitronian and that means you never quit." she said.

The parents placed the sparkling in the pod. "We love you son and you are destined for greatness." his father said.

The pod was launched and jetted into space.

Then couple hugged each other and the ship exploded.

The pod was going fast and crashed into ground hard. The planet it landed on was Cybertron.

Hot shot woke up because he fell asleep after the pod was launched. Hot shot started crying. He was very scared.

Optimus and Red alert a battle had ended early that morning and they almost lost some friends.

"This horrible." Optimus said.

"I agree with you." Red alert said. "Huh?" he said he heard something and he stopped walking.

"Red alert why did you stop?" Optimus asked.

"Shush." Red alert said.

"Why did you.." Optimus started to asked.

"Shush listen." Red alert said.

Optimus thought heard something earlier but he thought was his imagination. "That sounds like a," Optimus started to say.

"A SPARKLING!" Red alert and Optimus said at the same time.

They ran to the source of the cries.

They saw the pod and Red alert opened it and saw the crying newborn. Red alert picked up the child right away to examine him. "He's only 10 hours old." Red alert said.

"I wonder what could have happened?" Optimus said and he saw a mark on the pod it didn't look Autobot or Decepticon. "We better take the pod and have it studied." he said.

Hot shot was still crying. "It's alright." Red alert said. "This sparkling is under a lot of stress we need to take him to the base for care." he said.

Once at the base the medical team tend to the sparkling. While examining the pod they found something it was holo message. "To anyone who finds this pod. This my son Hot shot, the ship exploded and we used the last escape pod to save our son from it. He was jut born today. To whoever finds him please love and care for him and treat him as your own he will become a fine bot. Please tell him that his mother and I love him." the mech said and the message ended.

After the medics were done tending to him they gave him a bottle. Hot shot guzzled down about a third before letting go. The medics then burped him.

Optimus told Red alert about the message the medic trying to rock the fussy child to sleep. "Poor little fella way too young to loose his parents. We don't even know where he is from." Red alert said.

"We'll raise him to be an Autobot." Optimus said. "Since it was the request of his late father." he said.

Hot shot was still crying. Optimus stroked Hot shot's head. "There, there Hot shot." Optimus said.

Hot shot looked at Optimus and reached out to him.

Red alert knew what Hot shot wanted. He wanted Optimus. So he placed the sparkling right in Optimus' arms before the leader knew what was happening.

Hot shot stopped his fussing and started to fall asleep. "Looks like Hot shot likes you sir." Red alert said.

Hot shot grabbed Red alert's finger and cooed when he was sucking on it. "Looks like he likes you too Red alert." Optimus said.

"Optimus this sparkling will need a lot of TLC I hope he will grow up strong and healthy." Red alert said.

A couple of days later. Optimus was feeding Hot shot and Scavenger came up.

"So that is the kid?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes we don't know where he came from. All we know is he's a Cybertronian." Optimus said unintentionally taking the bottle away from Hot shot's mouth.

Hot shot cried loudly made a big fuss. "Oops sorry Hot shot." Optimus said and put the bottle back in Hot shot's mouth.

"Heh, the kid's got quite a temper." Scavenger said laughing.

"Yes he does, he doesn't like it when he's interrupted while eating." Optimus said.

Hot shot let go then started to fuss. "Time to burp him." Optimus said and started patting Hot shot on the back.

Then they heard. *BURP!* and Hot shot sighed.

Optimus got a com he was needed in the command center. It was time for a meeting.

"Scavenger can you watch Hot shot while I go to a meeting?" Optimus asked.

"Sure," Scavenger said taking Hot shot into his arms.

(Coming up babysitter Scavenger!)

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 growing up

chapter 2

Hot shot looked up at Scavenger and cooed. "Hey little fella," Scavenger said.

Hot shot yawned rather cutely. "Looks like someone needs nap." Scavenger said and he placed Hot shot down in the crib. He made sure the baby monitor was on. Then Scavenger quietly tiptoed out of the room.

Scavenger was looking at a data pad when Hot shot started crying over the monitor. He went into the nursery and picked Hot shot up and changed him. Then he sat in a chair with Hot shot in his arms who was till fuss.

"It's okay Hot shot." Scavenger said. Hot shot grabbed Scavenger's finger and cooed. "You like your uncle Scavenger." he said.

"I know what it's like I lost my parents when I was a child too." he said as he rocked Hot shot.

Hot shot was a really sweet sparkling.

Jetfire the young second in command was unsure of Hot shot. Because he came out of no where and it seemed suspicious.

Today everyone in the command center cooing over Hot shot. Everyone that is except Jetfire. The Hot shot started crying. "Why is he crying now?" Jetfire said in an annoyed tone.

"It looks like he wants something." Smokescreen said. "You want your pacifier?" he asked sticking it in Hot shot's mouth.

Hot shot spat it out and continued crying. Another Autobot tried to hand Hot shot his rattle which Hot shot threw down.

Scavenger saw Hot shot reaching for something. What Hot shot was reaching for was Jetfire. "I think I know what Hot shot wants." Scavenger said.

"What does the little brat want?" Jetfire asked in an annoyed voice.

"He wants you Jetfire." Scavenger said.

"Me?' Jetfire asked.

"I think he does want you," Smokescreen said.

Hot shot kept on crying and reaching for Jetfire.

"Okay I'm coming stop the water works." Jetfire said.

Hot shot nuzzled against Jetfire. "Oh no you don't you little bot from an unknown place I won't get draw in like the others." Jetfire said removing his hand.

Hot shot began to cry again. Jetfire sighed a got closer. "Nuzzling up to me want help," Jetfire said. Hot shot kept rubbing against Jetfire. "No matter how adorable it is." he said taking him into his arms.

Hot shot kissed Jetfire. "He kissed me," Jetfire said.

"It's obvious he loves you," Red alert said.

"Yes we have been caring for him so he sees us as his family." Optimus said.

Many years later...

Hot shot had grown into 19 year old. (by human standards.) He was old enough to be a soldier. He had been trained by the Autobots as he grew up.

After a battle incident Optimus decided to take the youngster of unknown origin under his direct command.

Optimus, Hot shot, and Red alert went to earth to collect the minicons. Smokescreen went through to but got lost.

Hot shot met Carlos, Alexis and Rad and befriended the young humans even befriending to other young humans Billy and Fred.

After temporarily defeating Unicron. Hot shot was at a place called Ocean city on earth so the bots could collect energon.

They discovered Primus' plan they use the energon and Unicron's spark and created a new sun for the planets that have been restored.

After several years the sun collapsed and now the universe was in danger because of a black hole!

Hot shot was still unaware of his adoption into the Autobots. Hot shot felt at home on Velocitron he couldn't put his finger on it. So of the Velocitronian's were whispering about Hot shot during the race.

They claimed he looked like a male Velocitronian who died in a ship explosion with his wife that was expecting a sparkling. They remember finding the bodies of the couple but the femme showed sighs she gave birth. But the body of the newborn wasn't found. So what happened to the child?

Hot shot could see many of the bots native to Velocitron were staring at him. It was weird.

Hot shot began to wonder where did he come from on Cybertron and who he really was.

After he won the race he was going to ask Optimus about his origins.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

chapter 3

"Optimus I have something to ask you." Hot shot said.

"What is it Hot shot?' Optimus said.

"Optimus, who am I? Where on Cybertron did I come from?" Hot shot asked.

"Hot shot you were adopted by us Autobots." Optimus said.

"Awe man I had that thought once but I didn't believe it.' Hot shot said.

Optimus looked at Red alert and the two of them pulled something out. "Hot shot you came in this." Red alert said showing the escape pod. "We found in it the middle of battlefield crashed." he said.

"You were just a few hours old according to Red alert so we took you in." Optimus said. "We also found a message from your father and mother the hip you were born on was about to explode so they launched the last escaped pod with you inside to save your life. So that is how you became an Autobot." he said.

Red alert pointed to a mark on the pod. "See this mark we don't know where it is from." Red alert said.

"Hey that is the emblem from the flag of Velocitron." Override said.

"So you mean I'm Velocitronian?" Hot shot asked.

"It seems that way." Override said.

When the Velocitronian's looked everything and tested Hot shot's CNA he was a full blood Velocitronian.

"Your parents were friends of mine," Brakedown said. "They were also the trusted friends of Override's parents. Everyone was saddened by their death and they thought you died along with them but Hot shot keep i mind your parents must have done what they've done because they loved you." he said.

"I guess but why did Optimus tell me when I was child I wasn't from Cybertron?" Hot shot asked.

"Hot shot Optimus and the other Autobots were probably trying to protect you. They did it out of kindness and love." Brakedown said.

"I guess your right." Hot shot said.

Sure enough after the danger passed Hot shot was appointed the new leader of Velocitron. "I will only accept Override if you will be there by my side." Hot shot said.

Override agreed she loved him very much.

"I will be back soon." Override said.

When Override returned there was a big wedding and all of Velocitron celebrated.

Hot shot was hoping his parents were proud of him and what had become.

Override told his parents were proud of him.

The two of them watched the sunset together.

The end.


End file.
